Comparisons
by cavlik97
Summary: Follow up one-shot to "City of Romance". Eve and Bosley come clean about their relationship but some new secrets are brought into the light. Sappy stuff!


**A/N: Hey Charlie's Angels fans! I've only ever posted one fic in this archive and it was a pre-fic to this one called "The City of Romance". You don't **_**have **_**to read it to understand this but it might make a little more sense if you did. I was considering posting this as another chapter for The City of Romance but then I realised I would be compelled to right a whole lot of other Eve/Bos one shots in that same fic so I'm posting this separately: )But instead of reading my rambling, scroll down and check out the story! **

****–when_you_need_them_the_most–****

'No freaking _way._'

'I knew it! I knew it! Oh my God, I _knew _it!'

Eve glanced at Bosley who returned her amused smirk. Kate was staring at them, shell shocked, her eyes wide as she sunk into her office chair.

'Sure, we knew you two liked each other,' she said weakly, 'but we never actually expected you to ... you know, act on it ...'

'It's about damn time!' Abby cried, pulling Eve into an excited hug. 'It was _agony _sitting on the sidelines, tapping my toes, waiting for you two to jump each other ...'

'Abby!' Eve protested, blushing a furious red.

'That's kinda slightly disturbing, Abz,' Bosley said, wrinkling his nose.

'Oh shut up, Bos,' Abby said with a roll of the eyes. 'Can I tell Charlie? Can I? Can I? Please?'

'You sound like a six year old on a freaking sugar rush!' Eve laughed, flicking loose strands of her shimmering brown hair away from her face. 'I don't see why not ...'

'No,' Bosley said, his voice suddenly low and serious. 'No ... I uh ... I think I need to tell him, to be honest.'

The three angels exchanged confused looks, frowning as they turned back to Bosley. Kate leaned forward from her chair. 'Bos?' she asked in a quiet tone. Abby's excitement disappeared from her face and she leaned against the work table. She spoke just as quiet as Kate, her blonde hair framing her face as her blue eyes shone with worry. 'Bos,' she said, more firmly than Kate. 'Why?'

Bosley didn't reply. Eve turned to him, touching his arm gently. 'Bos,' she said softly. 'Tell us.'

'I've gotta tell Charlie myself,' Bosley said, his voice thick and his eyes not meeting either of the three pairs that were set on him. Eve glanced at the other two angels before turning her attention back to her new boyfriend. 'Why?' she pushed lightly.

'Because he needs to hear it from me,' Bosley said, still being cryptic. Abby stood up straight, grabbing Bosley's arm so he was facing her.

'Look,' she said, not sounding sympathetic or gentle. 'We're your family and we don't give a crap about any dark pasts that you may have because we've all gone through stuff that none of us are proud of. It's taken you all this time to tell us about Elizabeth and still, we barely know anything about her when most of the cases we've been running since Gloria died have led to us bringing out everything about our dark secrets. So listen, Mr. Lone Ranger, I don't care _what _it is that makes you the person who tells Charlie about you and Eve but we want to know because we're family and this is what family does so _spill it._'

Kate and Eve both stood, holding their breath frozen in anticipation, hoping ... _praying _that Abby hadn't said anything stupid that would stop Bosley from telling them anything entirely.

'Elizabeth,' he said, his voice so soft that all the angels had to strain to hear him. 'Elizabeth was ... ' He took in a deep breath. ' ... she was Charlie's daughter.'

There was a _long, _silence as the angels stayed frozen, shocked ... astonished was the better word. Eve, who had been the calmest out of all three girls, now moved to the desk as well, flopping helplessly down onto a chair like Kate. She buried her head in her hands, her hair falling over her face, hiding the understanding that had fallen onto her delicate features ... along with the slight tears.

'His _daughter_?' Kate croaked, breaking the silence. There was a beep that erupted from the speakers on the desk and Abby, without turning, reached out and answered the call.

'Good morning Angels,' Charlie said, sounding like his usual, cheery self.

'Hey,' Abby said emotionlessly.

'Hi Charlie,' Kate murmured.

'Do we have a case?' Eve asked flatly.

'Okay, what's going on?' Charlie demanded after the extremely unenthusiastic response.

'I told them,' Bosley said, sounding oddly defeated. 'About her.'

There was another, long, painful silence among the members of the Townsend agency.

'There's something else,' Abby said, glaring at Bosley. He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off. 'Eve and Bos hooked up last night.'

'_What_?' Charlie gasped. 'What has happened with you four in the last week?'

'Stuff,' Abby spat.

'Eve,' Bosley began but Eve stood up, now revealing her tear stained face. 'Don't!' she ordered. Her voice broke the second time she said it. '_Don't_ ...' She breathed in shakily, wiping tears from her eyes. 'Dammit, Bos. You're not over her. You're _never _going to get over her! And I thought, before you told us this, that maybe you were ... maybe I had a chance but I don't!' She was now crying again. 'I was stupid to think I did,' she whispered. 'I was stupid to think that you would actually love me back after having Elizabeth.' She smiled sadly through her tears. 'I guess everyone makes mistakes, right?' Before Bosley could even begin to protest her words, she was out of the room.

'John,' Charlie said quietly.

'I know,' Bosley replied before disappearing through the elevator doors after Eve.

****–when_you_need_them_the_most– ****

He found her at the car shop. She was sitting against the bonnet of a red Porsche, her hair now tied back. She had a grey cardigan over her patterned, summer dress. She sat with her knees pointing upwards, her head resting against the front of the car. Bosley sat down opposite her, waiting for her to speak.

'I really don't want to talk to you,' she said eventually.

'I know,' he said.

'Then why aren't you gone?'

'Because I want to talk to you.'

Eve opened her eyes, glancing across at the handsome man sitting opposite her. She could hear the Ryan twins giggling endlessly from the desk. They were Tobias Ryan's daughters and they were nothing but a pain in the ass. They were irritating and at the moment, Eve could practically feel the flirtation waves radiating off them. Yeah, sure, she was pissed at Bos, but that didn't mean she was putting him on sale. She sent them one of her famous glares which she got in return but they backed off.

'Feisty,' Bosley said with a smirk, from which he received a sharp kick. 'Look,' he said, wincing as he rubbed his shin, 'just listen to me. Yeah. You're right. I'm not over what happened to Elizabeth. I never will be.'

'You're not making me feel better,' Eve pointed out.

'I'll never forget her. She meant so much to me.'

'Not helping.'

'Actually, you know something? In the years I've worked with Charlie, countless angels have tried to jump my bones ... Abz and Kate are two of the only ones who haven't.'

'Dude, you're seriously need to learn how to comfort a depressed girl!' Eve cried.

Bosley chuckled, his eyes twinkling. 'And none of those girls even compareto Elizabeth.'

Eve groaned, burying her face in the crook of her knees. 'God, you suck at this.'

'But Elizabeth didn't even _come close_ to you.'

Eve's head shot up. 'Wait – _what_?'

Bosley smiled at her sudden shock. 'Elizabeth was incredible but she would always just drop down and simply wish that bad things would pass away and get helpless when they didn't. You have a strength she never had. You battle things head first and always find a way to get out of trouble, alone or not. You're so incredibly beautiful and down to earth that I thought God had sent me some sort of reward when you joined the angels.'

By now, Eve was staring at him with tear sparkling eyes.

'At first, I felt so guilty when I realised I was in love with you. Like I was betraying Elizabeth's memory. And then, when I told you three about her, a sudden weight was lifted off my shoulders and I realised that I just had to stop facing it alone and the burden would start to fade.' Bosley leaned forward, taking Eve's hands in his. 'I love you. And whether you punch me or kiss me right now – I need you to know that.'

'I think we'd all prefer the latter,' came a voice from the garage doorway and Eve jumped to her feet, Bosley following close in suit to both see Abby and Kate standing there, Abby leaning against the doorway, arms folded, looking amused. 'Well ... all of us except those two Barbies.' She nodded her head with a grimace towards the twins, who narrowed their eyes, still look haughty from Bosley's words to Eve.

'Come on, that speech was impromptu,' Kate commented, 'you gotta give him points for that.'

'True,' Eve agreed, tilting her head as she surveyed Bosley's puppy dog face. Her own face softened and she slunk up on her tiptoes, kissing him. 'I love you too,' she murmured against his lips, just quiet enough for the two of them to hear, before sinking into his hug as he wrapped his arms around her.

'That's so sappy but just so _cute_,' Abby said with a grin. 'Now hurry up, lovebirds. We've got a case!'

****–when_you_need_them_the_most–** **

**A/N: I had to involve Abby and Kate, just had to. They're awesome and I'm just plain pissed about how this show was canceled. Oh well: leaves more up to our imagination ;) I hope this wasn't too sappy and too angsty. I may continue this with a case fic that I've started to write, just PM or preferably review if you want it:) If not a case fic, I'll have more Eve/Bos oneshots on the way just because I can. **

**So... You know what to do: Read and review. Yes. That little button just down there, yep that's the one... yeah ... click it :P!**


End file.
